


Redemption: Making Things Right Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Canes, Character Death, Child Abuse, Children, Claiming, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e01 Mai Ho'oni I Ka Wai Lana Malie (Do Not Disturb the Water That Is Tranquil), Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Flogging, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Pool Table Sex, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Table Sex, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tit Torture, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve receives a surprise, when he gets sole & legal custody of his daughter, What happens when things turn deadly?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss this at all!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve receives a surprise, when he gets sole & legal custody of his daughter, What happens when things turn deadly?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss this at all!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his usual workout routine one particular morning. He feels like life is giving him a second chance, & he is taking it by the horns. The **_Five-O Commander_** will not be wallowing in a self pity party.

As he got to the house after his swim, He sensed that something was off, but, decided not to worry about it, til there was something to worry about. The Hunky Man saw a car pull up, & knew that something was up. He quickly dried off, & put on a shirt, & quickly let the person or people in.

“Commander Steve McGarrett ?, My name is Constance Coyne, I am from **_DCPS_**, May I come in ?, I got a matter to discuss with you”, “Yes, Ma’am, Come on in”, He moved out of the way, so she, & the little girl that came with her, could come in.

Steve got some lemonade for them, & milk & cookies for the little girl. Once, They saw that she was set with her snack, they went on with the reason of their visit. “I am here, Cause Serenity, She lost her mother, Lt. Catherine Rollins on a mission for **_CIA_**, She went further into explaining what happened to the beautiful brunette.

“She didn’t want to lie to you, or leave you, She had planned on telling you that she was pregnant, when she was here for your friend’s wedding, but her handlers threatened her to have you taken out, If she didn’t finish her work, Before she retires officially”, Steve’s eyes glistened, as he was listening to the story.

“She was hoping for a second chance, She had a feeling that you had something big planned, before she left, She would’ve said, “yes”, & stayed”, The Social Worker said, as she was getting ready to leave. She handed him a card, & said, “Call me, If you have any questions”, She hugged the little girl “goodbye”, & left.

Steve saw that Serenity was getting a little tired, & he smiled at her, “Do you want to take a nap on the couch ?”, He asked with a smile, & she nodded, “yes” in response. As soon as she was asleep, Steve called the one person, that he knew that he could trust. He called his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams over to the house.


	2. Redemption: Making Things Right Again: Chapter One:

As soon as he heard the doorbell rang, Steve hugs Danny close to him, & lets out the tears that he had been holding in, Danny holds his lover tightly to him, as he comforts him. “What’s wrong, Babe ?”, The Blond asks, as he was rubbing his back up, & down.

“**_DCPS_** visited me, I have a daughter with Catherine”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he was still in shock from the news, & visit. “What ? !”, The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed softly, as he saw that the little girl was sleeping on the couch, hopefully having peaceful dreams. Danny turned to Steve, waiting for an explanation.

Steve explained the true reason of his ex’s leaving Hawaii, & protect him from being arrested, & sacrificed herself for the **_CIA_**. “I can’t believe that she did this for me, I thought she never loved me”, He told his lover sadly. Danny quickly got his lover to sit down, & got him a glass of ice water, so he would calm down.

“She loved you with all of her heart, She reminds me so much of you”, The Shorter Man said with a soft smile. That made the former seal feel better, & he can look at his future with a better outlook. “What do we do about Serenity ?, How do you feel about being a father to a fourth child ?”, Steve asked with worry.

“I am gonna feel fabulous, & it’s gonna feel just right”, Danny answered honestly. Steve was smiling at the response, “We _will_ make sure that she is happy, & safe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed the top of his lover’s head. The Brunette just leaned into the touch.

“Together, We **_will_** do this together, Like always”, Danny reaffirmed what he just said, Steve nodded, & said softly, “Together”, as they watched the little girl sleep on, & talk among themselves without disturbing her.

“I think I got some favors left from this year, & I think I got enough, So we can mark everything official”, Danny said with a smile, Steve loved the sound of it. “Daddy ?”, Serenity’s sweet voice called out to him. “Ready to meet our daughter ?”, Danny nodded, & they went over to the couch.

They had a fun day together, & the little girl was happy to have a “Danno” in her life, As soon as she was settled in her bedroom, Danny pushing Steve backwards to his bedroom, while giving him a hickey in the process.

As soon as they broke through the door, The Blond shut it with his foot, & then he locked it. He resumed what he was doing. He nibbled on his lover’s ear, just the way that he likes, & tears his button down off his body, Steve saw the lust, & hunger in his blond’s eyes, & found that he loves it.

“You’re mine, **_Sexy Motherfucker_**”, Danny growled seductively, as he whipped his lover’s pants off of him, ripping them in the process, His cock was standing at attention, & saluting him. The Blond had a smirk on his face.


End file.
